


The Name Of This Story Is Secret

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mystery, No Names Are Given, You still know who they are though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: There are three things you need to keep in mind before I actually begin.One, every single thing in this story is true. These events really happened. Real people were affected by the things that I am about to tell you.Two, I am innocent. Everything I did was because I had no other choice. I was set up.Three, trust no one besides me.





	The Name Of This Story Is Secret

_ This story you are about to read is a long one. The events that happened are true. _

_It may sound crazy, impossible, unfathomable, and downright stupid but I promise you it’s all true._

_I cannot tell you who I am because I need to be able to protect my friends, my family, and myself._

_I cannot tell you the names of the people in this story for that exact same reason._

_ It is much too dangerous. _

_ If you want a name you may call me Spidey.  _

_ The reason why will be revealed later on. _

_ Before I begin I must beg you, dear reader, to hold your judgement till the end.  _

_ You will read things about me that will make you question my morals, my loyalty, and sanity. _

_ I am not proud of the things I have done or the choices I’ve made.  _

_I fear having to tell you._

_ I must also ask that you not repeat anything I tell you.  _

_I am putting you in grave danger by revealing this much to you. When you finish reading this  please, please, please get rid of it, not only for my sake but yours._

_**Burn it.** _

 

_ **Throw it out.** _

 

_ **Blow it up.** _

 

_ **Eat it.** _

_ Do whatever you need to do to destroy the evidence. It is for your own safety.  _

_ Oh! I almost forgot.  _

_There are three things you need to keep in mind before I actually begin. Please forgive me, I am rushing to write this all down. I may forget to tell you things or tell you at the last minute. If you were in my shoes you’d understand._

_One, every single thing in this story is true. These events really happened. Real people were affected by the things that I am about to tell you._

_Two, I am innocent. Everything I did was because I had no other choice. I was set up._

_ Three, trust no one besides me.  _

_Should anyone come knockin at your door, be wary. They are not your friends. The minute you tell them anything they will try to kill you and if your unfortunate enough to not have ...powers they might just succeed._

_I promise you that._

_With those in mind, I guess should start from the beginning_

_It all started while I was deliver tacos for my part time taco delivery job._

_When I got to the apartment to deliver the taco the man swore up and down that he didn’t order it. That was when we heard his toilet flush. From the guys face, he had no idea who was in his bathroom. When the guy walked out wiping his hands on a towel, my special senses started to tingle._

**_ That was the beginning of the end…. _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like most things I write I don’t know if I’ll ever update or continue this. Since it has potential I’m gonna make it multichaptered. Tbh I was just sick of it being in my google docs. 
> 
> If you like it or hate it let me know. Comments give me life.
> 
> If you love SpideyPool please consider joining my amino!   
> It’s an upcoming fun hangout spot for those who enjoy the ship!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/BromanticSpideyPool


End file.
